Redeeming The Fallen
by DeathAngelWolf
Summary: Adam, the God and founder of the universe as we all know it; has found a problem. It has existed for many millennia, and he has never had the time to focus on it and eliminate it. So, he decides one day with his favorite son, an Angel of Blood by the name of Joshua; to ask of him to undertake a mission to the land of Equestria and restore their faith in him. Reviews Appreciated.


_**Hello reading audience; I am author DeathAngelWolf, and I have a new story for you to enjoy. This story is of Joshua, a Blood Angel of Heaven, and his mission given by his father; God, or Adam as he is known as. The mission? Determine whether or not the ponies of Equestria can regain their faith in their creator, Adam; or whether they will be forced to suffer his holy wrath for their corruption. Here, we begin; in the Kingdom of Heaven in the forum of the Court of Adam. Enjoy.**_

_**(Note: I own nothing of My Little Pony, the only thing I may lay claim to this Fanfiction and the characters I create within it.)**_

_**Chapter One: A Mission of God.**_

* * *

_In the eternal kingdom of Heaven, something was wrong. No Angel knew what; but, they could sense that something very unpleasant was going on near the Court of Adam, their creator and Lord. One of these Angels was Adams favorite son, Joshua; the Chancellor of the Angels Sanguine Council. Joshua stood in the center of the forum with his fellow councilmen, he wore what every normal Angel of his status wore; a long robe of solid white adorning his well muscled frame, large wings of a deep red lay tucked behind his back. Arguably, his wings were the largest and strongest of any Angel ever created. His face was marred not by a single blemish, every feature upon it; from his jaw to his Deep green eyes held perfection. His long, flowing hair was a Midnight blue, with light streaks of Cyan running through it. _

_Joshua felt another psychic shockwave ripple through the very air of Heaven. His Councilmen stumbled about from the sheer power of it; even some of the statues of earlier councilmen fell from their perches on the roofs of the senate room nearby and shattered on the marble ground. They muttered in confusion; not understanding what was going on. Only Joshua knew the answer to that question. It was his father's way of expressing his displeasure; and by Joshua's judgement, this was serious. He made his way through the rubble and confused Angels that stumbled about; reaching the stairs to the Senate, he spread his wings and ascended them without any trouble. As he set back down upon the ancient stones he was face to face with the large, golden doors that led to his father's office. He pushed them open; they made no sound as he entered the office of Adam. He came to a scene of utter disorganization; which, to him was unusual. Adam always kept his working space clean and organized so he could always have his work of judging the souls of his people done easily. He watched as a large desk of pure marble was hurled past him, slamming into the wall and breaking into dust and large chunks of rubble._

_Joshua calmly spoke. "Father, what are you doing?" He asked. Getting no immediate response he continued. "Father, at least tell me; your son, what has angered you so." He pleaded. Adam seemed to calm once he realized his sons presence._

_Adam was far from the perfect God you would expect him to be. His face was weathered and aged until you would think him an old man. His body seemed fragile, even though rippling muscle seethed underneath his long robes of flowing white. His Green eyes held much wisdom and emotion in them, anger at the moment was the most prominent. His hair was long and grey, streaks of white ran through it at intervals. A scruffy beard adorned his face. Above his head floated a large halo crown of solid flames._

"_Joshua my son; I am angered at something I have watched for many millennia, but have not had the time to be able to correct it." Adam said, vexation plain on his aged features._

"_I can clearly see that father; you just hurled the desk you received a millennia ago from the quarries of Mining-Master Jackson and his crew." Joshua stated plainly._

_Adam seemed to realize this, which only made him even more annoyed. "Great, now I have to apologise to Jackson and his Angels; while trying to deal with a matter of Faith at the same time." He growled out in irritation._

"_A matter of Faith?" Joshua questioned to himself. He resumed. "What, did the Humans stop believing in you? Shall I have the Blood Angels Ist Legion dispatched to Earth to quell this rejection of you?" He asked. A matter of Humanity rejecting his father would be met by him with all seriousness; no one could refuse to recognize their true creator._

_He was surprised when Adam stated firmly. "No, Humanity still holds to me strong; stronger than they have in many years in fact."_

"_then who refuses to recognize you Father?" Joshua asked, baffled._

_Adam sighed, he had never explained this to Joshua before. "the ponies of Equestria." He stated._

"_Ponies, Father?" He asked, skeptical._

"_Yes Son, ponies. A race I created after humanity as a side project; I wished to build a new race that would not fall from my grace as early as Humanity did, so I made them." He answered. He saw the look in Joshua's face and knew he needed to explain the problem further; otherwise, Joshua would just send the Blood Angels out to crush them and rule under an Iron fist. _

_Adam resumed "The ponies of Equestria have held steadfast in their faith and values for many billions of years; but now, they have replaced me with false Goddess-like twin sisters called Celestia and Luna." He said, anger still tingeing his tone._

_His ever dutiful son replied. "What would you have me do?" Adam chuckled at his son; boy, he did indeed have a job for him._

_His face and tone took on a serious look. "Joshua, normally I would not ask you to fight my battles; but could you look into this? I would in all honesty prefer a peaceable solution; unlike when I destroyed Earth by water in my rage at them." He pleaded._

_Joshua sighed, always his father wanted to solve things peacefully since that incident. At least he was trying to be repentant for that bad choice._

"_Very well father, I will do this; I never get out much anyways." Joshua joked. He watched as Adams face of stoniness lightened into a smile._

"_You always knew how to brighten your old fathers mood." Adam said, sincerity in his words._

"_Eeyup." Joshua replied with a nonchalance that belied his dark nature as a Blood Angel._

_**(Note: Joshua is actually a born Blood Angel; but later, he rejected his true nature and so instead assumed a role in the council. This is why his wings are red and hair the shades of blue; the marks of a Blood Angel."**_

"_Alright son, the Portal to that realm the farthest back on the left side at the backend of my office." Adam said. As Joshua walked past his father and to the door that led to the portals which allowed his father to travel so quickly through the universe. He heard his father call out to him, his tone was grave and full of warning._

"_Be careful my son, I know you are immortal and resistant to corruption; but I once sent one of my greatest Angels to that place and he was corrupted and encased in stone forever." _

_Joshua remembered the tale clearly; it was of the Blood Angels general Discord. The tale was of how he had been sent there on a mission to investigate the lack of faith in Equestria; when he arrived, he was seduced by the tempting powers of Chaos, and became the new avatar for the false Chaos God to rule. He nodded his head in affirmation of his father's warning and entered the Hall of the Warp. As he calmly entered the ancient hall, the portals all flared to life. Some were to Earth or its nearby planets; others, to nearby Solar systems. He calmly sauntered down the hall to the last portal on the left side of the hall. It was decorated exquisitely, especially the crest at the top of A sun and moon with two ponies representing the night and dark in it. Joshua peered into the portal; seeing that upon entering he would be in an overgrown forest that not only appeared to pulse with life, but also was growing into and defiling the portal itself. Before entering the ancient portal; he summoned to him his personal battle armor from his days as an Angel of the Blood Legion. The armor wa exquisite; designs of battles so real they appeared to be taking place right there on his breastplate. Sigils of battle and death adorned purity seals infused with blood rights that enhanced ones killing abilities. His armor also was very evil; even with its holy light it was so infused with darkness that it practically made one quake in fear to face one of the Blood Angels in combat. At his side appeared a broadsword made from Heavens finest steel. This sword was specifically made to be capable to cut through the hardest of objects; and it was also designed to burn the flesh from the bones of those who were unholy and corrupted. He drew a long, silver hood from his armor over his face; and then he leapt into the portal, taking him to the supposedly faithless planet of Equestria._

* * *

_**Deep in the Everfree forest of Equestria.**_

_**Zecora's POV.**_

Zecora was just on her way back to her hut in the Everfree forest after having collected enough of the plants that she needed to complete another of her potions for the day. She was walking rather slowly through the ancient forest, admiring the beauty of nature. Soon though, she heard an unnatural noise from the treeline up ahead. She sped up to a trot to find out what the commotion was and saw something glowing from behind the trees and moss. Curious, she decided to venture into the woods to see what this light was. After making her way through the thick brush of the forest she came face to face with an ancient stone archway that held within it a swirling mass of white light. She got closer to the archway and was almost touching it with her snout when out stepped a creäture from her worst visions. This creäture did not even address her or register her as it emerged. It stood at about eight feet tall and was covered head to hoof in armor. The armor radiated a feeling of holiness; yet, it also invoked fear from her very soul. A hood covered its face and head; but she could see its Midnight blue hair and deep green eyes. large blood colored wings stretched from his back; and they gave an experimental flap as it finally noticed her.

It sniffed, almost as though it was trying to decide whether she was friend or foe. She was rather surprised when it spoke modern Equestrian; its voice sounded like it was male actually.

"If you can understand me little Zebra then speak." He coldly demanded. She could already sense from this being that he had no desire for wasting time.

"I...Am Zecora, healer of Everfree forest and shaman of my old tribe." She stated. Zecora continued as he gave no response. "Who and what are you?" She asked.

"Very well Zecora, my name is Joshua. I am Chancellor of the Angels Sanguine council of God and former Blood Angels Ist Legion captain." He replied stoically. Her expression went from one of shock to deep thought.

"An Angel? One of the ancient creatures my tribe once preached of that protected us from the dark and demonic creatures of Equestria's night?" These thoughts came to her and she found herself feeling rather small _(No pun intended.)_ at the sheer power this creäture exuded. She found herself staring at his features of his face, particularly his eyes; they were perfect, and she found herself feeling odd and was lost in them almost immediately.

* * *

_**Joshua's POV.**_

After meeting the first creäture of this world; he almost immediately wish he did not have the perfection of his looks. the zebra Zecora was already lost in his eyes. He pinched the bridge of his nose and snapped his fingers in front of her snout to break her trance. She stuttered for a moment and fell silent, a light blush actually spread across her body.

"Listen close Zecora, I am on a mission from my father, God; or Adam as I call him. He has tasked me to investigate why this world has truly fallen from their worship of him and I must rectify this problem. I feel as though I can trust you; so please, could you lead me to a place where I may rest and think for a moment?" He heard no immediate response, and he was about to repeat what he had said when he heard Zecoras voice, unusually quiet.

"I….I have a place….deep in the forest of Everfree. I can take you there to….rest." An even deeper blush appeared on her face as she said the last word of that sentence.

Joshua was one of the first Angels Adam had created; so he knew much about the many signs of ones emotions from his time among humans. He already could tell she was infatuated with him; perhaps, for his beauty, or that he was an Angel. He decided to say nothing and instead nod his head in agreement as he spoke.

"Good enough. I will make due with this for the time being." He said, false satisfaction covering the anger in his tone at the whispering voices in his head.

_**(Note: Any time a Blood Angel is in their battle armor; the spirits of earlier warrior Angels will whisper for them to let loose and kill anything unholy mercilessly in anger. Most can control it for a very long period; or, are just so used to it that it no longer holds sway over them. Recall that Joshua renounced his Blood Angels heritage and no longer wore his armor until now.)**_

"Alright, we must make haste, else we shall perish in these wastes." Zecora replied as she turned about and began to trot off. Joshua followed after tucking his wings as closely as possible to his back, and the two eventually found themselves back to the dirt road that led in two directions. Zecora began to walk off to the right as Joshua had emerged from the dense forest. As he finally realized that Zecora had gone on ahead he followed. Within minutes; due to his long strides, he caught up to her and the two shortly reached her house. It was a small hut nestle off the road in the coverage of the trees. different decorations that looked rather like african tribal relics. She turned about just as he tore his gaze away from the house and to the sky. It was night, his most favorite time of all; his father truly had made the night beautiful and the full moon that night completed the starry sky. He was interrupted however, when the Zebra Zecora asked him a question.

* * *

_**Zecora's POV**_

"Joshua, what is it you see in princess Luna's sky that amazes you so much?" Zecora asked. The response she got was a slow turn of his head in confusion and his expression hardening with anger in his eyes.

He replied, his tone seething with anger. "You would do well to never attribute my fathers greatest works to such a lying, devious being as this princess Luna." He growled out.

"What you mean Angel of Blood?" She asked, befuddled by Joshua's sudden hostility.

"If you knew anything about God you would know that he created your entire world and all that dwell on it; even you." He spat in indignation as he pointed to her. She backed up and eventually found herself against the door to her hut as he advanced forwards. Suddenly, as he got to her snout he stopped abruptly.

He spoke, his tone the exact opposite. "But, of course; I do sense that you do know of Angels and Demons. You know of God, I saw it clear as the day on your expression back at the portal." He paused as she finally ceased cringing back from his originally menacing presence. As she said nothing to counter or deny this fact; he resumed. "Now, could you please enter the house and clear the doorway so I may enter and sleep? I may not need it but I do get tired sometimes." Joshua said, yawning rather audibly. Zecora chuckled at his antics and opened the door to her home; stepping inside, both she and Joshua gazed at the very decorative, and odd looking atmosphere. Joshua almost immediately went to the nearest cot and fell face first on it; already snoring loudly as his face made contact with the hay pillow. Zecora again had a quiet chuckle at this Angel of Blood; he appeared to others at first to be so evil and dangerous, yet he was truly a calm Angel most of the time. She thought back to when she had stared into his eyes and why she had felt so odd while being lost in those deep green irises. She remembered the faster beating of her heart and the quickening off her breath as she stared into them. She quickly realized that these feelings were obviously of Love; for she had seen similar things in her old tribe siblings that had eventually gotten together. She thought about it and found it odd that she had fallen for such a bizarre being; yet, he radiated that kind of mysteriousness that she often herself did. He also appeared to be a very kind and gentle Angel as she had previously thought. She decided there was no shame in such a strange love and so she went to her own bed and laid upon it; falling asleep rather contentedly and dreaming of this new, mysterious Angel that had just come into her life this very day.

* * *

_**Hello my reading audience; DeathAngelWolf here to tell you that sadly, the first chapter in this story is over. I hope you enjoyed it and that you will leave me a review at the end of your reading so I can get some true feedback from you guys (And ladies respectively.) I hope to see you all enjoying this story to its conclusion and even beyond that. If you should also feel too embarrassed to put your idea up publicly in a review then private message me on my account about it; I read all criticisms and ideas in reviews and PM's and adapt accordingly. (As is of any writer who wishes to get better at his craft.)**_

_**Remember readers, the Angel of Blood is watching you.**_

_**DeathAngelWolf, Signing off.**_


End file.
